encuentros del mañana 6
by kamuy-ra
Summary: Una nueva edadde hielo cae sobre el planeta , los sobreviventes de la ciudad lchan palmo a palmo para sobrevivir la las duras condiciones , la question es , cazar o ser cazado,....quien gnara al fin...el tiempo lo dira....


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

Capitulo VIII

LAS NUEVAS BESTIAS CONTRA ATACAN, EL DOMO EN PELIGRO

Después de una semana de recuperación , la cual fue muy exitosa el joven Serch estuvo en condición de dar su versión de los hechos y de contarles los pormenores de la supervivencia en la ciudad , además de darles información que les podría ser útil , esta le habría sido conferida por su padre en vista de que ya era un hombre viejo y casi premonitoriamente me contó todo , comentaba , para que en caso que el muriera los conocimientos que el poseía no mueran con el sino que sirvan para el beneficio de todos los humanos .La reunión con el consejo y con las cabezas de familia del domo se realizo un fin de semana en dos días se expresaría todo lo que sabia el joven al tercer día comenzarían las labores de todos según las nuevas regulaciones que se tomarían en cuenta después de la disertación de este.

Primer día: el joven Serch comenzó el relato a los presentes , eran los primeros días de la nueva edad glasear , los recursos eran limitados pero nos alcanzaría para subsistir por un tiempo muy prolongado , los cálculos se hicieron , parte de la población para ayudad se dirigió hacia el domo , es por eso que tuvieron muchos emigrantes en el domo en el primer día de glaseacion , las áreas militares eran las mejor alimentadas , el ejercito diario luchaba contra los hambrientos merodeadores , mas halla de lo previsto las provisiones fueron disminuyendo drásticamente , es entonces que comenzamos a refugiarnos en los búnker y solo luchar si el caso lo meritaba , pues no teníamos recursos como para derrocharlos , los ancianos , que eran los mas interesados en la supervivencia de los jóvenes , se autoexiliaron ,. Poco pudimos hacer cuando los encontraron los merodeadores , la situación se hacia cada ves mas difícil y la cantidad de merodeadores aumentaba día con día , todo comenzaron a refugiarse en los bunker y esconderse de los merodeadores era la estrategia de ratón , salir cuando era necesario y hacerlo con mucha celeridad y disciplina , pero la resistencia se iba menguando , los sobrevivientes de toda la ciudad se comenzaron a reunir en varios puntos de toda la urbe para poder defenderse de una manera mas óptima , la presencia de mega topos entonces comenzó a se runa gran amenaza , pues ellos atacaban por las partes mas vulnerables de las estructuras haciendo gran daño , la situación se hizo cada ves mas grave con le pasar de los meses , pero de repente dejaron de atacar m , a lo mismo que nosotros estaban muriendo por falta de alimento y ya ni la carroña de los mas débiles podía sasear el hambre de los merodeadores , es por eso que evolucionaron , para poder rastrearnos , la gente asustada y en razón se enfrento a nuevos merodeadores mas resistentes y acorazados , pasando de simples rifles a lanzagranadas , era los único que les dañaba , pero las municiones eran escasas así que eran casi el ultimo recurso , la población comenzó a volver a ser diezmada ,. Los que sobrevivimos hasta que fuimos rescatados por ustedes , somos los que nos refugiamos en los refugios anti- radiactivos que tenían muros de gran espesor , y reforzamiento , pero aun así lograron penetrar en el que nos encontramos , tuvimos que abandonar a nuestros heridos para no perecer también nosotros los hambrientos merodeadores se han vuelto por el hambre cada ves mas feroces ,pero debido a la falta de liderazgo de las manadas , estas se estaban dedicando al canibalismo que por la escasez de alimentos se esta practicando entre los merodeadores , los mas débiles y viejos de sus manadas eran devorados por los miembros mas jóvenes y fuertes de la manada , los merodeadores aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad de alimento fácil , lo cual nos convertía en la presa preferida de estos animales.

Las escenas eran desgarradoras, tanto los caídos de uno como de otro bando, eran devorados por los que quedaban en pie, mientras unos caían los demás seguían atacando, cuando se saciaron del todo dejaron de atacarnos y se retiraron no sin antes llevarse algún resto de los caídos, los que sobrevivimos, recuperamos todas las municiones de los caídos y nos replegamos alas partes mas fortificadas del bunker.

Ya llegaba la noche cuando merques anuncio que seria todo por ese día, no debían de agotar la salud de Serch pues este aun se hallaba convaleciente, por acuerdo de todos serch fue enviado a descansar y se acordó posponer el relato hacia el día siguiente.

2 does día:

Los relatos comienzas con los últimos detalles de la defensa de el últimos reductos de resistencia de la ciudad antes que la torre de comunicaciones fuera destruida y se pierda la comunicación con los otros bunker de refugiados , cuando la resistencia de su bunker se volvía necia y todo hacia temer por la vida de los jefes principales , se decidió abandonar este y arriesgarse a dirigirse hacia el bosque y tratar de abrirse paso con lanzallamas a través del glasear , fue en medio de esta medida desesperada y después de un combate que fuimos rescatados por una patrulla de lo que ustedes denominaron reducto , comentaba el joven , terminado el relato , las preguntas de todos los jefes sobre los recursos militare que aun se encontraban en la ciudad y la posibilidad de encontrar estaciones de comunicación de mayor alcance que las que tenia el domo , convertía a la ciudad en un punto de gran interés para la supervivencia de la creciente población , además que la edad glasear estaba arreciando y se veía la posibilidad de abandonar temporalmente el domo en busca de tierras mas calidas y con mas recursos pues los que poseía el domo se estaban agotando de manera alarmante , otra cosa que alarmaba era que no todos podrían abandonar el domo pues todavía era necesario de la energía que proporcionaban los generadores para la defensa de los nuevos asentamiento y las recargas de los nuevos armamentos , todos estos comentarios junto con las constantes preguntas que formulaban los dirigentes del domo , fueron respondidos sabiamente por el joven serch quien los insto a recobrar una de las principales instalaciones que había en la ciudad , esta era un centro de comando militar que contenía los mapas holográficos de las instalaciones de defensa de toda la regios antes de la catástrofe además de también el bunker de lanzamiento de las naves espaciales de donde salieron su padres Lexander y sus compañeros , estos lugares prometían contener gran parte de armamento de ultima generación que estaba en buenas condiciones , además de gran numero de municiones de todo tipo. , con las nuevas informaciones el consejo tomo nota de todo y en una reunión con las cabezas de todos los clanes se llegaron a los acuerdos generales.

Tercer día:

Cada jefe de clan comenzó con la labores que se les habían designado , las acciones en los general se avocaban en el reforzamiento y optimización de los recursos del domo además de reforzar las armas de defensa y la colocación de todas las armas de defensa para que funcione a un cien por ciento , por ser mas fáciles e cargar en combates de persecución y en misiones de búsqueda o de cacería las municiones y armas de fuego , fueros derivadas junto con varios mechas de asalto a la nueva base en la ciudad el recaudo , las defensas en el domo se convirtieron completamente en láser , incluso muchos de los mechas de combate móviles fueron ingeniosamente modificados para que pudieran usar láser en ves de metralleta y cañones ,en ves de esto usarían laceres y pulsos de energía , además se colocaron el línea todas las naves de salvamente del domo , para los cual se comenzó su recarga de combustible con los tanque de este que se encontraban protegidos de los ataque , Minoa como cabeza del nuevo consejo del asentamiento del recaudo en nombre de su padres , seria la principal responsable de recobrar la ciudad , y procesar y enviar selectivamente los recursos , que vayan encontrando , sobre todos de equipos , pues los sobreviviente que encontrasen serian ciudadanos de sus asentamiento , solo suministros electrónicos serian enviados al domo , además de ves en cuando se deberían enviar cargamentos de los restantes de los merodeadores que cazasen , los términos fueron aceptados con resignación , pues cada ves el invierno se hacia mas crudo y la migración segura de los pobladores del reducto era una tarea de máxima prioridad.

Minoa , conjuntamente Layos, Necees , Antea , Minoa , Kiara , Meledick , Argos y Serch , que les serviría de guía en la ciudad se les encomendaba la pesada labor de rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la ciudad , edemas de salvar los mas que puedan todos los equipos electrónicos que encuentres entes de que el frío los destruya o los merodeadores los estropeen , debido a esto del el domo diariamente durante una semana completa se enviaron todo tipo de armamento rudimentarios y sofisticados , para que casen , se defiendan y establezcas un punto seguro en la ciudad para establecer una nueva base , cuando terminaron de llegar los pertrechos de guerra Maul junto con serch y la mitad del ejercito que habían formado en la ciudad , parten en patrullas fuertemente armadas para enfrentarse a los merodeadores , como parte del convoy viajaban dos mechas pesados de combate mecanizados armados con pesados cañones que ayudarían a exterminar a los mega topos , estos eran transportados sobre carretas donde además se llevaban gran parte de los pertrechos de combate , para ahorrar de esta manera el combustible que usaban estas unidades , en el transcurso de una semana , solo lograron llegar a 15 de los 120 bunker que poseía la ciudad , pero a cambio pudieron enviar varios merodeadores procesados en le recaudo y otros al recaudo II una sub-base que se monto casi en medio de la ciudad para procesar a los merodeadores , además se tendió ente ambas una res ferroviaria para transportar los contenedores de uno a otro , mientras uno enviaba cuerpos congelados de merodeadores para procesar del otro enviaban refuerzos que protegían los pertrechos de guerra y nuevas tropotas pues también regresaban con los contenedores los heridos graves y una batallón de resguardo para evitar que los cadáveres de merodeadores caiga en manos de otros merodeadores s hambrientos , lo primero que se acabo fueron los pertrechos primitivos , muchos de los mechas de combate tuvieron que ser usados como barreara de defensa del Recaudo II pues al quedarse sin municiones solo eran grandes masas de metal sin ninguna función que no sea la de barrera.

Los siguientes semanas fueron mas productivas , se logro consolidar el Recaudo II con los sobrevivientes que se encontraron , aunque en la búsqueda se encontraron con escenas espeluznantes de masacres realizadas por los merodeadores , también lograron vengar se de estos matando a varios grupos de estos , cada ves se hacia mas difícil el intercambio de pertrechos entre las dos bases , los merodeadores comenzaron a atracar los complots , como antes ya se había comentado los desorganizados ,merodeadores comenzaron a volverse carroñeros y buscaban siempre presas fáciles , nuestros convoy eran muy vulnerables , la comunicación entre los recaudos fueron detenidas abruptamente cuando nos llego la noticia que los merodeadores habían destruido las vías , repararlas era muy riesgoso , para aliviar en parte de los defensores del recaudo II , se encontró un polvorín de una base militar en buen estado además de combustible y algunos vehículos que podrían utilizar para mover hacia el recaudo II con mas facilidad , todo el arsenal encontrado los mas rápidamente que se pueda , también se encontraron algunos pertrechos médicos , y equipos de comunicación , todo fue trasladados lo mas rápidamente que se pudo , gracia a estos recursos , el recaudos dos pudo defenderse mas obstinadamente de los merodeadores , además que encontraron municiones para los cañones lo que los ayudo cuando se presentaba un mega topo , pues el ataque de estos consumía gran parte de los pertrechos de combate , pero ahora un mega topo era abatido por cañonazo los cual resultaba por lejos mas económico al momento de escatimar en el uso de recursos , minamos gran de los alrededores del asentamiento lo que salvo a sus defensores de muchas emboscadas de los merodeadores , los patrullajes se tuvieron que realizar cada ves mas cortos pues los ataques de los merodeadores se hacían mas frecuentes , al ponerse en funcionamiento uno de los equipos de comunicación nos Maul y serch le comunicaron al recaudo I que se alistaran para un ataque a gran escala pues el enemigo cada ves los acechaba con mas frecuencia lo que hacia temer lo peor , Minoa recepciono esta comunicación con gran preocupación , pues los guerreros del recaudo I era por lejos menor al del recaudo II , debido a esta situación Minoa pide ayuda a l domo , la situación se hacia muy critica , hasta el domo se debía poner en alerta.

Una mañana los centinelas de el recudo II solo vieron a los animalejos bípedos lo que hacia temer por un ataque a gran escala pues estas era precedidas por un reconocimiento previo de estos animalitos , los centinelas intentaron eliminar lo mas que pudieron , pero debido a la gran cantidad de estos , la situación se volvía cada ves mas critica , todas las noches durante una semana , se comenzó a minar edificios , suelo en todas las direcciones del recaudo I y II , un ataque de grandes proporciones acechaba entre las sombras: un vigía pone en alerta a todos …. ¡Nos atacan! y la explosión de minas en todos loas direcciones anuncian el temido ataque, la hora había llegado


End file.
